A Love that is forever
by ericlover1
Summary: what happens when Jules tells Sam she pregnant with is baby...rated M will be flash backs and future lemon
1. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **I'm making some changes to the story. Adding things, putting chapters together, and trying to make this better for you guys. I hope you all like it. Hopeful you guys will like the new version better...ericlover1. :)


	2. Chapter 1

A Love That Is Forever

Author: ericlover1

Story: Flashpoint

Main Pairing: Sam and Jules

Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint by no means

Authors Notes: This is my first try at a Flashpoint fanfic. I would love to hear what you all think so I know how I can make it better for all of you. I aim to please you all. So please please please read and review thanks. ericlover1 :) Hope ya all injoy.

Authors Note 2: this updated story would not have been possible without RachelNicole523

CHAPTER 1

Jules POV:

As I walk into headquarters I wonder what all will happen today. I spot the team walking out of the locker room talking to one another. I walk past them on my locker room when Sam looks away from Spike and smiles at me. I fake a smile back at him. I walk into my locker room to change. "I wonder how I'm going to tell him that I'm pregnant." I mean we only slept together once. What if he doesnt believe me or even worse what if he doesn't believe that it's his. What if he never wants to speak to me again. I don't know if I could handle that. After I get all dressed, I leave my locker room and head to workout with the rest of the team. As I walk in they all look up at me.

Ed, with that fatherly knowing look of his, asks, "Hey Jules, how are you today?"

I look up at Ed hoping he doesn't notice my fear and say, "I'm okay Ed."

I walk over to one of the bikes and start riding it, when I start to feel sick to my stomach. I get off and run to the bathroom, but I don't make it and end up getting sick on the floor where the whole team can see. As I'm throwing up, Ed and Boss run up to see if I'm okay.

Ed asks, "Jules, what's wrong sweetie?"

I just look up at him and say, "I'm fine."

Ed looks at me and tells me, "Come with me."

I straighten up and follow him to my locker room. When we get there, I sit on the bench while Ed paces in front of me thinking of what to say. After two minutes of pacing he comes over and sits beside me. As he sits I start feeling sick again, so I run to one of the stalls and start getting sick again. Ed comes in after me and I fell him pull my hair back out of the way. After I'm done, I walk out of the stall and slide down the nearest wall while Ed gets me a cool washcloth.

"How far a long are you?" he wants to know.

I looked up at him with tears streaming down my face and ask, "How did you figure it out?"

He sat down beside me and put his are around me trying to comfort me. After a few minutes of him holding me, my tears had finally slowed down, Ed looked at me and says, "This isn't the first time I've been through this remember. What I need to know is who's the father."

"Sam." I whispered and started to sob.

Ed just held me tighter and asks, "Does he know yet sweetie?"

I shook my head no and start to sob harder to the point where I was beginning to hypervenilate. Ed just held me tighter and said, "You've got to calm down and breath before you either have a panic attack or pass out."

After ten minutes, I was finally able to calm down enough and only tears fell every couple of seconds. Ed took the washcloth and wiped my face clean of tears. Once the tears had all but stopped, we stood up off the floor and sat down on the bench. We had just got settled when there was a knock at the door. Ed and I looked at each other before I looked at the door and called, "Come in."

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the first chapter of the updated fic.


	3. Chapter 2

**A Love That Is Forever**

**Author: **ericlover1 and RachelNicole523(Though she's never watched the show until December 26, 2011)

**Story: **Flashpoint

**Main Pairing: **Sam and Jules

**Disclamer: **I don't own Flashpoint by no means

**Chapter 2**

Greg opened the door a little and peaked his head around it and asked, "Is it safe to come in?"

Ed looked at Greg then to me and I nodded my head yes. Greg opens the door the rest of the way then walks over to us and sits on the other side of me."Is there anything wrong that I need to know about?" ha asks looking at me.

I lean my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands and say,"I'm pregnant."

"How far along are you or do you know yet?" Greg asks while Ed looked at me wanting to know as well.

"I'm about five weeks I think. And before you ask, Sam's the father." I say.

"When are planning on telling him?" Ed asks.

"I was planning on telling him today." I say. I look up at them and ask, "Can I have a few minutes to freshen myself up before I go out and tell him?"

"Sure." they both say at the same time.

They both get up and head to the door, Ed opens the door and walks out. Righ before Greg walks out, he turns back to me and says, "By the way, you know that you're gonna be in the tech truck for a while, right?"

I nodded at him and he smiled before opening the door to reveal the rest of the team standing there. I look at each of them trying to find Sam. When I spot him, I think _Might as well get this over with. _"Can I talk Sam in private please?"

Sam gives me a weird look before nodding and comes in. As he closes the locker room door, I notice guys give us a weird look. He walks over to where I'm sitting on the bench and sits next to me. "What's wrong Jules?" he asks concerned.

I look over at him, trying hard to hold back the tears that so badly want to fall, and say, "I'm pregnant Sam," I take a deep breath knowing this will be the hardest part to say, and finish, "and its yours."

I wait with baited breath while Sam just looks at me in shock. He just sits there for a minute, I think he's gonna yell at me, but he just smiles and says, "We're having a baby?"

I nod and he smiles even bigger and yells, "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!"

He stands up and pulls me up before pulling me into a tight hug. As he's hugging me the whole team comes in to see what the commotion is all about. Spike looks at everyone and asks, "Who's having a baby?"

The whole team looks at him and laughs, before Sam and me say, "We are."

Everybody smiles at us while giving us hugs and saying congratulations.

* * *

><p>Here's the updated chapter 2. Hope you liked it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**A Love That Last Forever **

**Author: **ericlover1 and RachelNicole523

**Story: **Flashpoint

**Main Pairing: **Sam and Jules

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Flashpoint tho somedays i wish I owned Sam and Spike

**Author Notes: **The new Chapter 3 hope you all like i would love your reviews. They help me know what you like and how to make this story better.

**Chapter 3**

**Jules POV**

I walk out of my locker room after a hard day. Taking a deep breathe, looking for the team so I can say my goodbyes. I walk around the corner only to run smack dab into Spike. I start to fall backwards, afraid that its going to hurt the baby when Wordy catches me. As he catches me I start to feel sick to my stomach and I cover my mouth.

Spike looks at me and then at Wordy and yells, "SHE'S GOING TO BLOW!" I watch as he takes a few steps back, putting some room between us afraid I'm going to get sick on him.

Wordy looks over at me and says, "Come on sweetie lets get you to the restroom." Then he looks over at Spike and tells him, "Go find Sam and Ed."

I watch as Spike takes off running to go look for them. Wordy puts his arm around me and starts heading to the restroom. When I can't hold it in anymore and I take off for the nearest trashcan. I put my head in it as I empty the contents of my stomach into the trashcan as Wordy comes up behind me and grabs my hair. After I'm done Wordy walks me to the restroom and gets a cool rag. When he comes back he sees tears in my eyes and asks, "What's wrong sweetie?"

I look up at him and say, "I'm scared Wordy."

I look over as I hear the looker room door open to see Sam, Ed, and Spike walk in. I see Wordy look over at Ed as they both nod there heads, then look at Sam and me and he says, "We can all get together and you can talk with Shel and Sophie about this all sweetie. Sam and you can come over and we can have dinner then we can all talk if that would make you feel better sweetie."

I look at Sam and then at Wordy and Ed and in a small voice I say, "I'd like that alot."

I start feeling dizzy so I reach out and grab Wordy's arm hard trying, to stay standing. Wordy looks over at me and grabs my arm and pulls me over to a bench to sit down. I watch as Sam walks over and squats down infront of me and asks, "Are you okay Jules?"

I look him in the eyes and nod my head and pull him up to sit next to me. I lay my head on his shoulder as my eyes fall slightly and I say, "I'm okay. Just extremely tired. Can you take me home please, Sam?"

Sam helps me up and we both say our goodbyes. He helps me to the parking garage. He opens the passanger side door and helps me into the car. He closes my door and I watch him walk around the front of the car to the driver side and gets into the car and turns it on.


	5. AU

I am sorry I have not updated in a long time. I forgot about this story for awhile and now that I am back to it I am having some major writers block. If anyone has any ideas please private message me. I WOULD LOVE SOME HELP PLEASE! 


End file.
